globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Hill Onslaught
The Tower Hill Onslaught, known also as the Battle of Tower Hill or the Battle of Boska, was an engagement in the aftermath of Operation Dusk's End, in the ruins of the city of Solomon. Heartland Ground Forces, plus a regiment of North Zician Paratroopers occupied the residential district of Boska shortly after the supernuclear detonation that devastated the city. United Forces units attempted to liberate the area from the occupation forces, but despite sending waves of infantry, took heavy losses and failed to destroy the enemy positions and were forced into a retreat. Geography Boska was a residential area in north-western Solomon, approximately 2 miles inland from the city limits. Heavily populated, Boska mostly consisted of high-capacity housing blocks, the majority of which were recently built in the last decade or so. The relatively small area was home to about 400,000 people. Other buildings include the Boska Youth Centre for Recreation, constructed by the government in ERA 10-02 to attract workers and their families to the area for jobs in newly established manufacturing plants in the twin district of Boska-South. Destruction On the 21st of October, Boska, along with the rest of the city and a large portion of the region, was devastated by the detonation of the Sunrise Device (see Operation Dusk's End). High tower blocks crumbled under the shock of the explosion, and the area was saturated with gamma radiation. Thousands of people were trapped under the rubble of their homes, and entire buildings burst into flames in the fireball that preceded the explosion. Due to the developed nature of the district, the area was covered with debris after the explosion; collapsed buildings blocked many routes out of the district, and roads were cracked and dug-up by the force, exposing basements and sewer canals that ran under the street. The Boska Recreation Centre stayed standing, despite a fire causing extreme internal damage to the higher floors. The few remaining towers lead to the adoption of the name "Tower Hill" by the soldiers fighting there. Battle The day of the explosion, a Heartland Ground Force of around 400,000 were in heavy contact in the North-western city limits of Solomon. Made up of a mixture of Heartland Regulars and Gvardia units, along with recon elements of the 2nd North-Zician Paratrooper Brigade, the combat group has succeeded in flanking the Western Defences of Solomon, and began attack the perimeter districts, primarily the areas of Fritzieger and Tolamon. When the bomb exploded, most of the ground force was caught in the blast. Many were killed, and units were cut off and segmented. A large portion of the force continued the assault into Fritzieger, while other elements, along with the remainder of the Zician Paratroopers, advanced further into the district of Boska. The area was extremely difficult to navigate due to the destroyed and blocked streets, forcing the wounded and confused force to set up in the Boska Recreation Centre Building for rest and treatment. They had been fighting for almost an entire day in total, as even after the explosion they faced resistance from UF troops. The basement areas of the centre had survived destruction, and functioned as shelter for the exhausted troops. In their decimated state, the unit decided to advance no further, and instead wait for new orders. Over the next few days, the Heartland occupiers of Boska were harassed by United Forces units. Attacking from the east, survivors from the Republic Territorial Army that had been placed in defense of the area prior to its destruction were determined to liberate the sector, as they believed the Recreation Centre had food and medical supplies. Sniper attacks and limited infantry assaults occurred across a main street called "Tower Row", a destroyed road that separated the two lines by way of a deep trench that was created in the explosion. Despite these engagements, the main battle of Tower Hill did not commence until the 2nd of November. Following the UF's defeat in the Battle of the Nova Building in the nearby district of Fritzieger, thousands of troops that had fled the area reformed with UF elements in the east side of Boska on the 1st of November. With the supply situation becoming an increasing concern, the capturing of the Heartland-contolled western sector was placed in high priority. Over the next few days, infantry assaults were launched against the Heartland lines. Both sides sustained casualties, but the United Forces were massacred in most of the assaults that followed. Strong points in the sector changed hands many times during the battle, with Heartland's troops at one point being pushed out of the Recreation Centre, but managing to recapture it the same day through the use of the basement area tunnels. By the 6th November, the United Forces had sustained too many casualties to continue fighting, and fell back towards the centre of the city. The Heartland victors controlled the area for the next few weeks, before the remaining force entered the final stages of the Battle of the Black Castle, the bloody battle for control of the parliamentary building and the surrounding area. It is believed that elements of the UF troops that faced Heartland in the Tower Hill onslaught also faced them in this later battle. Category:Premier Timeline